My Best Friends Son
by xXhornheartXx
Summary: Haruhi was as happy as can be graduation valedictorian from high school and dating her high school sweet heart until he leaves out of the blue and she finds out she's pregnant. What will happen when his best friend lies to save her honor? What will happen to them and "their" son? How will they tell him when he grows up? HarxTam HarxKyo
1. Who Am I?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of the characters. **

**This is a new I idea of mine. I hope you enjoy the story! **

* * *

Chapter 1: Who am I?

"Dad, who am I?" I looked down at my 12-year-old son over my paper and raised my eyebrow at him when he asked.

"What do you mean, you're Genji?"

"I know that! I want to know who I really am though. Where did I come from? I don't look like you at all. I mean, come on dad, I have BLONDE hair! I don't act like you either, mom always says its just cause I'm a kid but dad I'm not buying it. Who am I? Where did I come from? Who do I look like? Who do I act like?" I looked into the big brown eyes he inherited from his mother and sighed. I knew this day would come, I just wish it had taken longer. He was right of course, he didn't look anything like me and that's because he wasn't my son, not biologically. He is my best friends screw up and mess that I cleaned up, the disaster that destroyed his mother and me, the reason I was almost disowned, the reason for most of the trouble in my life, and the most amazing thing to ever happen to me.

I set my paper down on the table and stood up. "Fallow me Genji, I have something to show you, but I warn you, it may take a while." I put my hand on his shoulder and lead him back to my office where we sat on the couch and pulled out my old high school yearbooks and photo albums. Before starting I ordered a servant to get us hot coco and cookies and I sat down next to my oldest son and looked him right in the eye saying, "Genji, you are the oldest son in this family. You are the hire to the family company. You are the greatest gift your mother and I could ever ask for. You are my son and I don't want you to ever forget that; however, I am not your father, not your biological one." I took a breath and opened my old yearbook form my second year and turned to an old page with a picture of the Ouran High School Host Club. "This is your biological father, his name is Tamaki Suoh. " I pointed to the boy in the middle of the picture where my old best friend sat, front and center.

Genji took the book from me and stared at the picture for a long time, studying it. "I have his hair… and his nose… I … I look just like him…" he trailed off staring at it and turning the page to see more pictures. "There you are Dad… and mom? Is she is a boys uniform? Dad," he looked up at me before continuing. "What happen? Who is he? Where is he? Why…why didn't he want me?" I could see a million questions running through his head. I could feel part of my heart shatter when he asked why he didn't want him. I couldn't even think of a reason why any man wouldn't want him for a son.

I pulled him into a hug and said, "He was my very best friend and your mothers first boyfriend. He's in France right now and the rest of your answers come with a really long story. Just remember," I pushed him away and looked him in the eyes before continuing. "You are Genji Ootori and I love you because you are my son not matter what genetics say."


	2. Love and Friendship

Chapter 2: Love and Friendship

"Tamaki will you please sit down!" I pinched the bridge of my nose under my glasses and sighed. I must have asked him to sit at least a million times but he couldn't stop pacing and quite frankly it was driving me up a wall.

"But Mommy today has to be just perfect for my little girl! It's graduation; she's growing up so fast! I want everything to be perfect!" He said in his usual over dramatic, drama king way of life and that too was driving me crazy. I needed more coffee to make it through this day without punching someone.

"You would think after almost two years of dating he would stop calling me that …" Haruhi mumbled to herself as she walked into the 3rd Music Room. She had grown quiet a bit in the last year since I'd seen her. Her face had a more womanly shape to it and so did her body, the dress she was wearing showed just how much she had grown up. Her hips where slightly wider and her chest just big enough to be noticeable, she looked beautiful, absolutely gorgeous. She pushed her hair off her face; it was longer now, past her shoulders, and she looked at Tamaki. "How do I look?" She smiled and spun in a small circle making her look angelic in her white summer dress.

"Absolutely stunning, amazing, perfect, all grown up! I couldn't asked have a prettier girlfriend in the whole world," he answered her in his romantic prince voice and caught her arm in perfect time to bring her in for a kiss.

Haruhi pulled away from him and looked at me. "What do you think Kyouya-sempi?"

"I think you look elegant and graceful, to bad that dress will be covered by your graduation gown," I replied to her question. She really did look magnificent but she's dating my best friend and I can never, ever think of her in such a way. Her dress was a Hitachiin original and it was made perfectly for her.

I heard a wolf whistle from the door and took the opportunity to take my eyes off Haruhi. The less I'm around her, the less I think of her and the easier it is to push aside feelings for her. I looked at the door and saw Kaoru and Hikaru. "Damn! Our mother sure knows how to dress a beautiful lady!" Hikaru said walking further into the room. Honey and Mori were fallowing the twins in which meant the whole gang was here, in the room where everything started just a few years ago.

"Now that everyone is finally here we better get going. The younger boys are already down in the garden waiting for us and time waits for no man." I stood up from my old table in the corner and said to the room, "Our last guest are waiting Gentlemen."

I walked down the hall and into the garden courtyard where we will be hosting one last time. The Host Club added younger boys as we graduated and Haruhi had down a lovely job filling in my shoes but today the original seven where back for one last time before the last three graduated. I walked into the garden ahead of the others, I assumed they were catching up and hopefully not braking anything up in the 3rd Music Room but I needed to be out of there. I started to make sure everything was set up right but only half of my mind was on the party, the other half was on Haruhi. She always affects me this way when I see her. I've been avoiding her as much as possible the last year and focusing on my studies. Father will assign me a bride one day and that will be that but even that thought couldn't keep me from thinking of her. What if two years ago I had keep Haruhi to myself, never told her Tamaki liked her, never let him take her, would she be mine? Would I be the happy one? Would father even let me date her? I have wanted her for so long and let her go after him, it hurt every time I see her. What does she even see in him?

"Kyouya-sempi?" it was her voice that snapped me out of my thoughts. "Where do you want us?" Right the party was about to begin.

"Up front by the gate there is a garden bench, you all know where you go by now." I had a white bench placed by the front gate to it would be just like when the music room doors open. Around the garden were five sections, one for each host or host couple: Tamaki, the twins, Honey and Mori, Haruhi, and I had decided to host as well today. Maybe Hosting will keep my mind off my best friends girl.

I took my place behind Tamaki, always behind Tamaki, and the gates opened. The tea party ran smoothly and went my fast with little trouble. I had the older host in graduation gowns or business suits and the younger generation were in uniforms hosting the parents that tagged along in a separate section. It was set up for graduation girls and their families if they cared to join and there were no problems. One time Tamaki chased the twins around the garden for making fun of his "daughter" but I believe that was more for show and memories than trouble making. The twins even kept their brotherly love act to a minimum with the parents there. Altogether there was no problems and I was pushing guests out the door by the end.

"I'm exhausted already," Haruhi said sliding into a chair.

"Oh no, you can't be tired yet, you have a big big day ahead of you still!" Tamaki almost wailed. "Are you feeling alright? Do you need anything? Mommy, Haruhi is sick?!"

"Tamaki calm down I'm fine! I didn't sleep much last night I don't need anything, I'm not sick!"

"Haruhi was nervous to run the Host Club in front of Kyouya-sempi!" One of the twins chimed in. At my named I looked up from my notebook where I had been putting the finishing touches on my drawing.

"Thanks Hikaru… " Haruhi mumbled and sat up in her chair.

"Not like she had to be nervous, she's the Shadow Queen herself when she wants to be. "One of the younger host chimed in, I believe his name is Tenzen.

"You're just mad I added to your debt!" Haruhi snapped at him in an almost me like way. I smirked liking this new side of her. I wonder what the poor boy did to get a debt with the club.

"Haruhi, stop that you know Daddy doesn't like it when you act like Mommy!"

"When you stop talking like that I'll stop snapping!" she turned to Tamaki glaring. "I am not your daughter you are not my father damn it!" Tamaki ran over to the nearest tree and started to pout. "I'll never win with him…. I'm going to go get ready and do some girl things. I'll see you after the ceremony." Haruhi got up and went inside slightly steaming with annoyance and anger. Once she learns to control her emotions she can be a Shadow Queen… then again her emotions is what makes her scary. I was almost impressed with her ability to silence a room.

What up with her?" Kauro asked when the door shut behind her cause me to look away. I need to stop staring at her, I'm going to get caught!

"Probably just that time of the month," Hikaru answered his brother. I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what was coming next.

"Don't Talk About Her—"

"Don't start you three or you wont make it to the ceremony alive!" I cut Tamaki off with a threat. I wasn't in the mood to put up with those three terrorizing each other. "We have enough to deal with today, you can fight later!" I glared at them to keep them quite. "Now Tamaki, Honey-sempi, Mori-sempi, and myself are going to find our seats. You two are going to find your classmates an enjoy your last few minutes of high school." I said to the twins. "And don't harass Haruhi!" I added. I turned and faced the younger boys and said to them, "Thank you for all your work today boys, you'll do well taking on our legacy. Enjoy high school." I turned on my heels and walked to the gymnasium with the other three behind me. I just wanted this day to end and be able to forget all about Haruhi again.


	3. Decisions

Chapter 3: Decisions

"I can't believe my dearest Little girl graduated, and at the top of her class!" Tanka said as he hugged Haruhi spinning in a circle. It was nice to see a father so happy and proud of his kid. His baby girl was growing up and I think he was even more excited about the full ride to Ouran University for pre-law meaning she could still live at home.

"Dad… please let me go!" Haruhi said back trying to be nice. Mori reached over and grabbed her out of her fathers arms putting her down just like he had done so many times with Tamaki.

"Oh I'm sorry Haruhi I'm just so excited and proud of my baby girl!" he hugged her again let go quickly before Mori-sempi separated them. "Go have fun at your party it's your day!"

I had been watching the scene unfold from a table in the far corner of the room. Haruhi's father had saved up enough money to rent out the community gym for a party the day after graduation. The room was full of people but was almost over so most of the people that had come are long gone by now. Those remaining are the people were the host club and few family members. I had avoided most small talk by sitting at this table on my laptop pretending to do work, I came to see Haruhi even if we didn't talk much.

"Kyouya! What are you doing all by yourself you've been here all day!" I looked up to see Ranka making is way to my table.

"Oh don't worry I'm enjoying myself, I'm more of a people watcher than the life of the party, that's Tamaki's department."

"Well at least let me join you for a bit," he said taking a seat across from me.

"Go right ahead, I always enjoy your company." I put on a host smile closing my laptop. I really did enjoy his company, and I've missed it over the last year. Without the club there was no reason to call him and have a talk. He was my connection to Haruhi and just like her I cut him out of my life when I went to school. It hurt to much to hold onto something I can never have.

"Oh look at those two, just so happy…" he paused and I fallowed his gaze over to Tamaki spinning Haruhi across the dance floor. "I still don't trust him though… I know he's going to hurt her. He's almost left once, I'm afraid he'll do it again I just hope I'm wrong."

They did seam happy together. Haruhi was smiling and holding onto Tamaki like he was her lifeline. She was almost glowing with love as she looked at him. He made her giggle and blush at something and then brushed her hair behind her ear whispering something to her. It was almost sickeningly cute and I had to smile at how happy she was. I wish that could be me though, I would give the world but just like all those years ago at the ball I watched her dance away with him and not with me.

I looked away from them and back to Ranka hoping to change the subject. Before I could he said, "I really do hope I'm wrong Kyouya… She's so happy but I can't shake the feeling she deserces better, someone more like you… someone more trustworthy… He'll run off I know it. He'll brake her heart…" I couldn't help but smile a little when he said someone like me. Could he approve even if father didn't?

"I guess we'll have to wait and see. Maybe the fool will surprise us both…" I hope he did. I trusted him.

"Wouldn't that be wonderful!"

I smiled sadly at the idea of her being happy with him nut pushed it aside. That was my best friend and he made her happy I need to live with that. "I meant to tell you earlier Ranka, but I do love your dress today. It's to very flattering." The topic needed changed before I told him anything I was thinking.

"You really think so? I wasn't sure about it. It's a Hitachiin original you know. The twins helped their mother, it was a gift from her for putting up with her boys this past year!" He continued on about how the twins were over all the time and how destructive they've been. Buy the end of the party he had told me everything I had missed over the last year. It was so wonderful to be back in the loop of Haruhi's life.

"Dad, Kyouya-sempi, sorry to interrupt but it's time to go." Haruhi came over and told us. We had been so caught up in our conversation we hadn't noticed. All that was left was the original members of the club and her father. "Dad, the boys want to know if they can come over and watch a movie, Kyouya-sempi you're invited too of course."

"Well of course they can, it's only 8pm! But first they have to help me pack up these tables and chairs!" I smirked knowing that would happen.

"You hear him boys! I say whoever helps the most gets to share the couch with Haruhi!" Tamaki said is his usual dramatic way.

"Who's the judge Tono?" the twins asked in unison.

"Haruhi of course!" they shrugged at his answer and then the five boys took off putting everything away their way, which means they almost broke things. I sighed and shook my head. I grabbed my phone and made a quick call to the company and they came to take the tables and chairs away.

"Do you think he'll ever grow up?" Haruhi asked me when I got off the phone.

"I don't know, I sure hope so," I answered her rather puzzled as to why she would ask.

"Me too…" she trailed off and then left to go yell at the twins for fighting over a chair. I watched in admiration at her ability to silence them with a look. She always did have a scary side.

Before I knew it they had the place cleaned up and we were all back in Haruhi's small living room, bickering over who won and who lost.

"Haruhi tell Tono we won and we get to share the couch!" Hikaru said.

"No I won plus she's my girlfriend. I share the couch with her!" Tamaki countered.

"Shut up all of you! Kyouya won!" even I was surprised as she said this. "He was the one that called the place to pick up the tables and chairs so in the end he cleaned them all up. Now I'm going to sit on my three-seater couch with my boyfriend and his best friend. Can we please just watch the movie?"

"Anything for my wonderful Haruhi!" Tamaki said happy he could sit with her. "… I still don't understand why you wont let m get you a bigger apartment. You wouldn't have to pay…"

Haruhi sighed as she took her seat. "Because this is my home and I don't want to move." She brushed off his comment like it was nothing. I didn' know how she always managed it, every time he brought up her economic status in that way it made my blood boil. I watched she snuggled into his chest like nothing was wrong and start the movie with the remote. The twins settled themselves on the floor and Honey and Mori took the chair.

I had seen the movie before and it was another spy movie so it wasn't that good in my opinion, maybe the idea was over done. As we watched the movie I saw how Haruhi cuddled with Tamaki and my anger was hard to keep off my face. He's way of treating her angered me on so many levels but I kept my mouth shut because she was happy. Half way through the movie I got up to use the rest room but when I didn't come back to the same scene I had left, the movie was paused and Tamaki was on the phone. As I retook my seat he hung up the phone and looked completely scared.

"That was Father… My Grandmother just passed…" He stood there looking at us, no on knew what to say. Then, before we collected our thoughts he added something to knock us speechless again. "He said my mother wants to see me…"

We all knew his relationship with his grandmother and how she wouldn't let him see his mother and we weren't sure weather to be happy or sad. Haruhi was the first to speak. "You should go," was all she said.

"I… I can't, this is my home," Tamaki sat back down next to her, his face still blank trying to figure things out.

"You can still go, just to visit her, Tamaki. You don't have to stay," Haruhi said putting her hand on his. She was such a loving girlfriend.

"Yes…. Yes I do…" he finally looked her in the eyes and I could see tears threatening to fall. "She wants me to come live with her at least for college… and father wants me to go… he said it's my choice but he recommends I go…" He paused right before bursting into tears on Haruhi's shoulder. The rest of us watched painfully for the next few minutes as Tamaki cried and Haruhi tried to comfort him saying things like, "It'll be okay" and "we'll figure it out"

Eventually he sat up pulling himself together and said, "I'm sorry to ruin your night everyone I think I'm going to turn in early. It was a wonderful day… Goodnight everyone." He tried to sound like himself but his usual spark wasn't there and it was noticeable.

"Now what?" Hikaru asked as Tamaki left the room with Haruhi.

"Now we go home, give everyone time…' Kaoru answered him.

"I think it's best we all go home," Mori said from the chair and with that the decision was made.

When Haruhi came back we all told her we were going to leave. One by one we made our exit. I made sure to leave last I wanted to be there for Haruhi if she needed me. I watched the other two limos pull away with my friends and I turned to her but the look in her eyes broke my heart.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked her. All I wanted at that moment was to hold her and take her pain away but I kept my place as the boyfriend's best friend and didn't move a muscle.

"I'll… I'm okay," she said sighing. She looked like she was going to cry. "Kyouya… would you mind… " she paused looking me in the eyes. "Will you stay just a little longer? I don't want to be alone…"

The look she gace me made me want to cry, it said everything she was scared and hurt. I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "I'll stay… You'll never be alone." As I finished my sentence she wrapped her arms around be and silently cried into my chest.

"I'm afraid of losing him Kyouya… I can't lose him." She said into my chest. I swallowed hard and wrapped her in a tight hug. I'll kill him if he leaver her.


	4. Betrayal

Chapter 4: Betrayal

It had been a week since Tamaki got the phone call and none of us had heard from him. I was currently on my way to Haruhi's apartment, she had asked me over for tea and to catch us and had insisted that I go. This was the fourth reschedule in a week and she threatened the life of my first born if I rescheduled again. It felt wrong going to Haruhi's to see her by myself, especially knowing my feelings for her. After I finished the movie with Haruhi and went home the other night I couldn't stop thinking about her and not in the, I need a cold shower way. My mind was racing with ideas and possibilities about what could be. At one point I found myself smiling for no reason and couldn't stop until I realized I was thinking about what could happen if Tamaki left. If he left Haruhi would be shattered and I could be there to help her and hold her and with time she could fall in love and we could be together. It sounds so wrong even now but I couldn't help but wonder.

The drive to Haruhi's was longer than usual because of my brain. I was trying so hard not to think of her but the more I tried the more I thought of her. The way she looked at me last week asking me to stay, like her whole world was shattering and she was just trying to hold on to something that wasn't going to move. That night we went back to the couch in the living room and finished watching the movie but I was more interested in what Haruhi was doing than the movie itself.

**FLASHBACK**

_ Haruhi was sitting on the far left side of the couch leaving a seat cushion between her and me. She had wrapped herself tightly in a blanket and was staring at the TV with glazed eyes. The rest of the movie she sat like this, never reacting to things just watching numb and lost in thought. What had Tamaki said to her to make her like this? She was okay, supportive even when Tamaki told us all, and then when she came back, she was lost in thought, crying into my chest. _

_ "Kyouya…" Haruhi finally said turning towards me as the credits began to roll. "He… he said that… that if he left we were… he said he wanted to brake up… I just don't understand…" tears threated to spill over when she said this and she looked completely lost. He had become her world her everything even when he annoyed him, she loved him over everything. How was he just going to leave that kind of love, that kind of loyalty? How could he hurt her so much? I felt my blood pressure rise and I thought this. I trusted him. _

_ I reached over and put my hand on her knee and said, "I don't undrstand either, Haruhi. He probably wasn't thinking straight and didn't mean it." Maybe if I said it out loud I'd believe it myself. "I can promise you that everything will be okay."_

_ She put her hand on top of my and squeezed it slightly. "Thank you for staying Kyouya-sempi, it means a lot to me knowing you're here for me." _

_ "I told you, you'll never be alone," I said to her. She scooted over to the middle seat and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her in the most loving embrace I was capable of, holding her tight to me. At that moment I didn't know if I could let her go again, especially back to him. To remind myself as much as her I said, "He's still around though, he's still here and he's still yours. You didn't brake up. He'll come to his senses, it'll be okay, Haruhi." As I said this still hugging her, Ranka peeked into the room and saw the scene giving me a small, sad, smile that told me he knew that he was right and at that moment so did I. Tamaki was going to leave her again. _

_ "Thank you again Kyouya-sempi, you're the best friend I need right now," Hauhi said letting go of me. _

**END FLASHBACK**

As the limo pulled up to Haruhi's apartment complex I took a deep breath in, it was going to be a long day. I got out of the limo and walked up to Haruhi's door knocking when I got there. When Haruhi opened the door I was expecting a natural host smile and a hello, what I got was her almost knocking me over with a hug and shaking in my arms with dry tears.

"Oh Kyouya-sempi!" she said into my chest between breaths.

"Haruhi! What on earth is the matter?" I said slightly in shock from her emotional state.

"I'm … I'm s-s-sorry," she said pulling away, she was crying to the point of hyperventilating! I grabbed her hand and placed it on my chest forcing myself to breath slow and deep.

"Haruhi," I said looking her in the eyes. "calm down I'm here for you. Focus on my breaths and make yours match, okay?" She nodded and hiccupped a few times before her breathing became normal again. "Haruhi, what happened?" I asked her. She answered me by looking me in the eye with her tear filled brown eyes and handed me a note that was crinkled into a ball. As I smoothed it out I saw tearstains covering it and I recognized Tamaki's writing, it said:

My Dearest Haruhi,

I am a coward, a spineless coward. I love you Haruhi but I am not a strong enough man to tell you the news in person. It took me a long time to make my decision and a lot of alone time but I have finally come up with my decision. Nothing will change my mind but you, which is why I am a coward. I'm to afraid that you will change my mind my sweet Haruhi. You are more important to me than anyone at all. You have my heart and I know one look into those brown eyes filled with hurt will change my mind. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I am truly sorry you must find out this way but I am truly a coward. Haruhi, my dearest sweetheart, I love you but I must leave. I have decided it is time for me to live with my mother and learn my French heritage. You are the only thing keeping me in Japan and because of that I must let you go. I do love you and if we are meant to be…. We will be. For now please understand and forgive me. My heart aches with yours. I love you, Haruhi.

Your Prince,

Tamaki Suou

As I finished reading the letter I looked down at Haruhi. She looked so sad, so hurt, so broken, so alone, something came over me and I did something I never do, I reached out to her and hugged her to me. "Haruhi… I don't have words," was all I could muster out. I was in shock and my brain was trying to decide on an emotion. Was I angry with him or hurt because he didn't tell me either? Was I hurting for Haruhi or myself? Was I angry because he broke my trust, he left without telling or because he hurt Haruhi?

"Lets go inside," Haruhi said pulling away from my hug. I fallowed her in and we took a seat at the table.

"Haruhi, when did you get this letter?" I asked.

"About a half hour ago when the mail came in," she paused, wiped her face and then continued. "Do ou want some tea? I had it started when I go t the mail, and I made cookies last night as well."

"That would be great, let me help you," I said standing up with her. As I watched Haruhi finished the tea and I put the cookies on a plate my mind caught up. I knew a few things. First, Tamaki left. Second, he didn't tell anyone but Haruhi. Third, he broke Haruhi's heart. Four, my emotion was definitely anger. How could he?!

"Kyouya-sempi, braking that cookie to bits isn't going to fix it," Haruhi said touching my shoulder. "Lets go sit down," she gave me a sad smile and walked over to the table with the tea tray. It was going to be a longer day than I originally thought.


	5. Unexpected

Chapter 5: Unexpected

"Dad… Tamaki just left mommy?" Genji asked interrupting.

"Yes he, did Genji… Yes he did," I answered looking at those sad brown eyes. I had seen those eyes hurt to many times in my life.

"So… if he just left… How am I here?" he asked.

"You'll see, let me continue," I said, though I didn't want to go on. This starts the darkest time of my life. Actually that started the night Tamaki got the phone call. It's funny how moments that can change your entire life can go by completely unnoticed…

13 years before:

Haruhi placed the tray on the tale and sat down. Her eyes were still puffy and red and she was sniffling but I could tell she was trying to hold it back and get calm. I poured myself some tea and made her a cup, years of hosting with her had me knowing exactly how she liked it. She softly smiled at me as I gave it to her and ten took a sip. We both went off into thought and sat in silence for a while but it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

I watched her think in our silence. I had no words for the current situation and no idea what to do to help Haruhi. She was hurting so much I could tell just by the way she sat. She was slumped over in her seat staring into her tea. I watched a tear drip from the tip of her nose into her tea and she hiccupped a bit. Part of me wanted to go to her and hold her and protect her from the world, the other half of me kept saying she's Tamaki's girl you can't have her… Then something clicked in my head, Tamaki left, they broke up, she's not my best friend's girl anymore.

I was just about to get up and hug her and protect her when she looked up from her tea with tear filled eyes and said, "Kyouya… can I tell you something?"

I was a little surprised by the lack of sempi but I didn't say anything about it instead I just said, "You can tell me anything."

"I … Kyouya… I'm pregnant," she burst back into tears and grabbed her stomach.

"Haruhi… pregnant? Are you sure?" I asked not totally sure I heard her right.

She nodded still crying. "I'm two weeks late so I took the test this morning. I'm pregnant Kyouya, I don't know what to do. It has to be Tamaki's it just has to be, he was my only." I had no words, no thoughts, he had not only left her but his unborn child, he was a useless piece of shit. I stood up from my seat at the table and pulled her out of her chair holding her to my chest.

"I'm here for you, I will always be here for you Haruhi, you'll never be alone…"I said before I even realized it. I wanted to help her, be there for her, no matter what it takes. I leaned down and kissed the top of her head as she cried into my chest, my whole life was about to change and I knew. "Haruhi, lets go sit in the living room, we'll put a movie on. You don't have to life a finger okay?" She nodded into my chest.

I reached down a little further and swung her up into my arms bridal style. She looked up at me abruptly with those sad brown eyes wide open and I just gace her a sad smirk.

"I told you, you won't have to lift a finger. Don't worry, I've got you," I told her and I started towards the living room with her in my arms and her arms around my neck. It wasn't a long walk, actually only five or six steps to the couch where I sat her down and threw a blanket over her. I went over to the TV and pulled out her favorite movie to put on, I remembered her telling me it was her favorite one time the club was here. When the previews started I went back to the table and grabbed our teas bringing them to the coffee table.

As I sat down Haruhi looked at me and said, "Thank you Kyouya, you're the kind of friend I need right now." Then she curled up into a ball on the couch and put her head on my lap. As she did I stroked her hair behind her ear and softly smiled to myself. It wasn't the situation I had always dreamed about but this moment was a moment I had dreamt about a million times, just Haruhi and myself sitting together.

We sat like this for the next hour as we watched the movie. Haruhi's head never moved from my thigh, my hand absently mindedly stroked her hair and for that hour everything felt perfect. The moment finally ended an hour later when Ranka came home…

"Haruhi, I'm home!" Ranka sang from the front door. "Honey, you baked cookies! I love your caking!" Then there was a short pause. I looked down at Haruhi to find her fast a sleep. Then I heard Ranka talk again. "Haruhi… what's this note from Tamaki?" I heard him walk into the room before I saw him. "Kyouya… what are you doing here… Alone with Haruhi? What about Tamaki? What's going on?" Ranka said shooting out one question after another, I could see Tamaki's letter in his hand.

"Ranka… Tamaki left, you were right. Read the letter, he just left, that letter was the only thing he left behind for her," I said looking at him. I watched as realization him fallowed by anger. He was calmer than I thought he would be and he sat down on the chair next to us and read the letter. I closed my eyes as he read and leaned my head back on the couch. It had been a long day emotionally, something I wasn't use to.

"Kyouya, is this true?" Tanka asked when he finished.

"Yes," I answered without opening my eyes. I hadn't done any research to confirm it but I knew the handwriting and I knew Tamaki, it was true.

"How's she doing?" he asked. I opened my eyes to see him looking at Haruhi. I fallowed his gaze to the beautiful brunette sleeping on my lap. She looked at peace for first time today, maybe the first time in a while. I knew it wasn't going to last. She'd wake up and have to deal with losing Tamaki and carrying his child while trying to go to law school and I had already promised I would be there for her.

I looked over at Ranka and said, "She's trying to be strong but you know her best, she can't keep it together forever."

He nodded sadly in reply never looking away from his daughter. "I'm so glad you're here for her, Kyouya. You always were around when she needed someone." Then he looked up at me making eye contact and said, "I know you love her, Thank you for being the gentleman."

I was a bit taken back by that. Love her? No. Like her more than the boyfriends best friend should? Maybe, but before I could string together words to reply Haruhi stirred, turning over on her back. She opened those big brown eyes up at me and I felt my heart swell, _okay maybe I am in love with her…_

"Kyouya, how long was I asleep?" she asked stretching. She didn't say sempi again…

"Not to long, your dad's home," I said smiling down at her, she just looked so darn cute. "But now that you're awake and your dad is home I really should get going." Haruhi gave me this sad look but sat up.

"If you must," she said stadnimg up and walking me to the front door. I said goodbye to Tanka and Haruhi and just as I was about to step out the door Haruhi hugged me saying, "Thank you, Kyouya! You're such a good friend." I found a small smile creeping onto my face, and I hugged her back.

"Goodnight Haruhi, I'm always going to be here," I said kissing the top of her head before finally leaving.


	6. Lies

Chapter 6: Lies

"So Mommy had me in her tummy before he left… How did you become my dad then?" Genji asked biting into another cookie.

I smirked and ruffled his blonde hair, he was a good kid and he did try to act like an Ootori but he had Tamaki's knack for talking. At least he inherited his mother level headedness, which made it much easier to pretend he was mine. That was also going to make the next par of this story a little easier. "Genji, be patient we're only half way done with the story," I said taking a bite of my own cookie. Haruhi really did make the best cookies.

13 years earlier:

A little more than a month had passed since Haruhi found the letter from Tamaki. I had seen or called Haruhi everyday since then and we had gotten rather close and Haruhi told me everything now. I was currently siting at her kitchen talking after lunch.

"Haruhi, you can'tavoid the topic foever," I told her again.

"Oh yes I can!" She sang from the kitchen where she was washing dishes.

"Haruhi, please," I said standing up and walking over to her I wrapped my arms around her from behind placing my hands on her stomach deliberately. "This isn't just going to go away, it's not the flu," I said. She had been avoiding the topic of the baby for a while now and she needed to figure out what she wanted to do.

"I just don't know what to do Kyouya… I… I'm not ready."

"Haruhi, we've talked about the options."

" I just can't.. .you know I want it to live I'm just not ready, I'm suppose to go to college. I'm supposed to be a law student. I'm supposed to work hard on my studying. I'm NOT supposed to be a mother." She turned around in my arms and I could see tears on the brim of her eyes. "Kyouya, I don't want it! I'm not ready! I can't do this!" she was just on the edge of screaming, pounding her fists against my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tight to me so she couldn't move and she started crying again. She's been crying so much in the last month it was hard to remember what her smile looked like. "Haruhi, calm down, you're not alone. You'll never be alone, I'm going to be with you," I said to her.

"But Kyouya,… this isn't your problem. This isn't your baby," she said sniffling a little.

I sighed a little leaning down and kissing her forehead. She was right, it wasn't my baby, it wasn't my problem, it was Tamaki's but he wasn't around and I didn't want her to be alone. I wanted to make her happy and be there for her… I guess there was only one way of doing that… and before I knew exactly what I wasn't getting into I said, "No Haruhi… This is my problem because you're my friend and if anyone asks this is my baby. I am the father and in being the father I will be there to help you raise it no matter what."

She looked up at me with a face of complete shocked and pushed a way from my chest. "You would do that for me Kyouya?"

"I already have."

"But… what about the family company? You're future? You're schooling? You're life? Why would you give that up for me? Why would you do that for a mistake I made? For Tamaki's mistake?" she asked me. In all truth I had no idea why. I hadn't even thought about what it would do to me or my future so… I guess I did know the answer.

"Because I love you Haruhi," I said looking down into her brown eyes that I had fallen for so many times. I leaned down and, for the first time, placed my lips on hers just barely kissing her. I felt her relax in my arms but I pulled away making the kiss very short and as I did I saw a small smile on spread on her lips, a rare sight to see so I kissed her again closing my eyes and enjoying the kiss this time.

I pulled away form the kiss again not wanting to push it and though a part of me was ready, my head knew nothing but a kiss could happen, after all to much kissing had gotten her into this mess. I leaned my forehead against hers and I felt a smile start to creep to my lips. I had told Haruhi I loved her and I had kissed her, and she had kissed me back. I didn't even care she didn't say I love you back, she was in a rough patch in her life so I understood.

"You'll never be alone, I will be right next to you," I said to her without moving my forehead from hers.

"Oh Kyouya," she said giving me a huge hug. "I don't deserve you." I sighed holding her just as tight as she was hugging me. She was wrong of course. She deserved better than me. She deserved Tamaki to he here not me, she deserved this to never happen to her. I wish I could give her everything she did deserve but there wasn't enough money in the world to do that.

"Good morning Haruhi!" Ranka said walking into the kitchen. Though it was one in the afternoon he had just woken up for work. "Kyouya, you're here already?" he said to me, not really surprised and I smirked at his lack of shock.

"Good morning to you too sir," I said leaning back against the island in the kitchen and letting go of Haruhi. "I just stopped in to see Haruhi here, she makes the best lunches." I nodded to the counter where the coffee pot sat and added, "We made coffee for you."

Over the last month me being here, with Haruhi, when Ranka got up for work had become quiet normal. The first couple of times where weird especially when he was woken by Haruhi crying but anymore me being here was almost more normal than me being at home.

I looked over at Haruhi who had gone back to doing the dishes without saying a word. I sighed and leaned down, there wasn't much space between us in this kitchen, and whispered in her ear, "We need to tell him." She froze at my words and turned to me. Ranka was humming away oblivious to our conversation just a few feet away making coffee. She looked over at him and then shook her head, her eyes wide. I sighed again, I understood why she didn't want to but she needed to. I raised my eyebrow in a demanding way and she looked away nodding silently and closing her eyes.

"Dad.." she started and then paused. He looked over at her. "Dad, I'm … can I …. I need to tell you something."

"Oh, honey, you know you can tell me anything," he just about sang, oh how I disliked morning people, even when it wasn't the morning anymore.

"Let's go sit down," I chimed in heading to the table. I heard Haruhi dry her hands and fallow me and I figured Ranka was right in step.

"What's up, Haruhi?" Ranka asked taking a sip of his coffee then made a face of disgust, he forgot the sugar.

"Dad.. I'm …' Haruhi started. I took her hand under the table for support and squeezed it. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Dad, I'm … you're going to be a grandfather…" That was a different way to tell him but I'll take it.

"I'm going to be… that means you're… NO! No, no, no, no, no you can't be! You're my baby… you can't be please say it isn't so?" He looked desperately wide eyed at her and then at me. When we did say anything fast enough he continued in disbelief. "No… who's… was it Tamaki? If I ever see that sorry son of a B—"

"Ranka!" I said cutting him off. He looked over at me quieting down. "it was my mistake, I'm sorry," I said. I had always been a good liar but I didn't think I fooled him.

"… Kyouya? You? … but Tamaki… you can't be… you wouldn't…" he was confused maybe more baffled than confused. He turned to Haruhi saying, "Is it true? Is it Kyouya's?" She didn't look up from the table ears silently falling down her face. I squeezed her hand again and she nodded. Ranka slumped back in his chair completely defeated and confused. He looked over at me and asked, "What are you going to do? You'll be ruined."

"I'm going to stand by her side and raise it. It's my mistake I will take responsibility," I said to him. All of a sudden my decision hit me like a thousand bricks and the world started falling on my shoulders. As it did my perfect posture slumped and my shoulders hunched forward, I closed my eyes and placed my head in my hands. _What did I just do? It isn't my mistake it's Tamaki's. Why am I doing this?_

"Haruhi?" Ranka said to her and she finally looked up face full of tears. He gave her a small, sad, smile and continued. "Why don't you go lay down? I'll call for a doctor's appointment so we know you both are healthy but for know I want to talk to Kyouya here father to father. Besides, you look exhausted, it'll be okay." She nodded and stood up letting go of my hand. I watched her walk to her room and shut the door before looking back at Ranka.

"Kyouya, you don't have to do this," he said to me with sad eyes. "You can run, I know it's not your child. Don't ruin your life."

I closed my eyes, he was giving me an out, I could save my reputation now, I could be saved from this… but when I thought of Haruhi… alone… I couldn't do it. I opened my eyes looking directly at him saying, "Ranka, I an see why you think this but it is mine." I sighed, I was already lying might as well continue. "About a week after Tamaki left Haruhi was feeling really sad and I let my good judgment slip. You were working really late. That was the night you found us in her room…" I looked down as I finished putting my head in my hands. "I'm so worry Ranka," I said into my hands. What really happened that night? There was a thunderstorm, I comforted her in her bed, we fell asleep.

After a short pause of silence Ranka spoke again. "You are a good man, Kyouya. I know there was a storm that night… but if you insist I'll go along with it." Then he paused again and I looked up through my fingers. "Know this, I won't believe you until that baby comes out with dark hair and eyes." I nodded, we both know that child will have blond hair or violet eyes but until he or she is born he won't be 100% sure it wasn't mine.


End file.
